


You're Ours

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Category: Historical Criminals RPF, You're Next (2011)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Multi, Polyamory, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Tiger, Fox, and Lamb decide that they need a new addition into their family. Erin just happened to be the perfect fit.





	You're Ours

_They watch as she kills Zee._

It serves the bitch right for hiring them, for her idiotic boyfriend and his even more idiotic brother, for hiring them. They were not guns for hire. They didn't simply **hunt** for the money,  _no_ but that was what those idiots had thought. Because no matter what people may do for money, you simply can't  _hire_ a group of serial killers.

 

 

It starts with Tiger, the  **leader** , who watches as this young woman simply takes charge of the situation presented before her. Locking the door after the lovely sister runs into a wire. The rest of the family is still fighting, even when two of their own are dead, leaving the poor mother upstairs with complete and utter paychological trauma. It almost makes him agree on doing this job,  _hunting_ this family, because none of them deserve the other. Not even the ones that hired for it to be done.

 

 

While everyone simply roams like a herd of deer Erin actually _does_ something. She takes the first kitchen knife that she sees and she shuts all of the windows, locking them, unlike everyone else around her. And this is their own family,  _not hers,_ she shouldn't be the only one doing this.

 

 

Then there is Fox, the  **infiltrator** , who moves silently from under the mothers bed. Looking over at her sobbing form. His machete is in his hand, this will be  _his_ prey, and as he lifts it up she finally turns. Eyes widdening at the sight of the black clothed figure, the white mask of a fox covering his face, as a thick sharp blade falls upon her form like a bat hitting a ball.

 

 

_She **screams** and they all come running, unlike with their daughter and sister, unlike with her husband, it shows of much they  **care.**_

 

 

Tiger breaks the window, curling his fingers into Erin's brown hair, it almost feels like  _silk_ when beneath his gloved hands. It almost pulls him **away** from his hunt. But she fights back,  _stabbing him with a **knife**_. Watching as he  _bleeds_ , but before she can attack him again he is gone.  _He'll wait for her._

 

 

 _Fox leaves the machete impaling the mother: **You're Next**_ the family reads, and as such the hunt truly begins.

 

The sister-in-law,  _Kelly_ , is the next to run. Leaving the house entirely. Her idiot of a husband killing himself in the process.  _Lamb almost laughs. **Almost.**_ As she runs right past him. This family is truly asking for it.

 

 

Erin doesn't like this,  _any of it_ , as everything seems to go against what she had been raised to do in situations like this one. But she lets her boyfriend leave. _It almost disturbs her how she can't find herself caring,_ but perhaps it is just the situation of everything.

 

 

 _As poor Kelly looks up at Lamb, he feels sorry for her in a way, this was **far too easy.**_ He sits beside the man that they had killed the day before,  _watching_ her bleeding corpse, as any sign of life leaves her. Lamb knows whose next.

 

"I'm going back out there."

"No, you're not."

 

"I have too." He  _tells her, **kissing her**_. Erin knows that her boyfriend, just like his family, are not survivors in any way. He will not last out there, but they have bigger problems. There is a killer inside the house.

 

_Tiger is the first to enter the house._

 

_Lamb is the next._

 

_The family falls one by one until morning comes._

 

_But they watch her kill Zee first._

 

 

Erin feels her blood boiling, almost as much as the blood coating her skin, as she looks into the eyes of her boyfriend.  _He hired them to kill his family._ It is sick, making him no better than the other two. Low lives looking for a quick dollar.

"Erin,  _please._ " He begs, but it is cut short as she stabs him. Warm blood pouring onto the blade,  _onto her hand_ , and she falls onto the ground with him. 

Erin doesn't know how long it has been. How long she as been sitting beside her dead boyfriend, his death family still inside the house. All she knows is that it is morning and they have  _come for her._ A tiger, a fox, and a lamb. Each dressed in black, with a white mask, and bloody weapons. 

They look down on her, and she looks up at them.

They hand her a white mask of a bear, and she  _takes it._

 **"You're ours now. _You belong to us. With us."_** The tiger says, and all she can do is follow them back into the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I should continue this or not and damn do I love this pairing :)
> 
> Fun Fact: The killers in You're Next were indeed based upon a group of serial killers who would wear animal mask and hunt down people in rural areas.


End file.
